An existing key can be duplicated by measuring a profile of the existing key and copying that profile within a corresponding key blank. The key blank generally has a size and shape larger than the master key, so that the key blank can be machined (e.g., cut and/or milled down) to function like the existing key. During machining, the key blank is mounted into a clamp and held stationary. The measured profile is then used to reproduce a corresponding pattern of notches within the key blank, thereby replicating the existing key.
Conventional clamps found within key making machines include a door that is forced toward a base or anvil, such that a portion of the key blank is sandwiched therebetween. Although the conventional clamps may be adequate for some situations, they can also be problematic. For example, during engagement with the key blank, it may be possible for the door to push the key blank partway out of the key making machine before the key is securely sandwiched between the door and the anvil. When this occurs, the key blank may be machined incorrectly, causing the duplication process to fail.
The disclosed key duplication machine and clamp are directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above and/or other problems of the prior art.